bsbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 Recent Sightings
Note that recent sightings submitted here may be added to the Bishop's Stortford Bird Group database and may be used to prepare the Group's on-line annual reports (available here). By posting your sightings on the yahoo group email, and here, you are agreeing to contribute to the Group's on-line annual reports and also to help improve the club records submitted to the two (Essex and Hertfordshire) County bird recorders. Tetrad finder Here ''' Please use the following tetrad indicators: '''41N - Allen's Green, 41T - Trims Green,' 41U '- Thorley, Southern Country Park and Lake, 41W - SLRS, 41X - Sawbridgeworth Marsh, 41Y - Tednambury, Spellbrook and Wallbury, 41Z - Thorley Wash, Rushy Mead EWT, Twyford Lock, Southmill Lock, BS Boy's High School 42Q - Stortford Park farm, 42V - Bishop's Stortford, Town Meads, BS College, 42W - Grange Paddocks 51J - Hatfield Forest SW, Emblems, Collins Coppice and Wall Wood, 51P - Hatfield Forest SE, Hatfield Forest lake and Bush End 52A - Start Hill and Motorway Services, 52P - Hatfield Forest NW, Beggar's Hall, 52K - Stansted Airport Lagoons, Hatfield Park, Hatfield Forest NW, Takeley Street ooa - not in TL41, TL42, TL51,TL52 but welcome nonetheless 12th December : Primrose Close BS ''- 42Q - Waxwing 20 in trees in playing field behind end houses. Siskin and Fieldfare over, Green Woodpecker on the playing fields - John Slee : ''Primrose Close - birds were back at 12.30 with a flock of 20 in the tall tree by the playing field, also another flock of 20 birds above the chip shop in Havers Lane at 1pm. - Ron Cousins : Honeysuckle Close'' - 42Q - Blckcap M - Greame J. Smith'' : The Orchards, Sawbridgeworth (10:30-11:30) - - 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 GS Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, 170 Redwing, 10 SongThrush, 15 Fieldfare, 25 Blackbird, 2 Jay, 10 Chaffinch, 6 Linnet - Mike and Anita Harris 11th December : Primrose Close BS 14:00 ''- 42Q - Waxwing 37 in trees in playing field behind end houses 43 at 14:30.- Greame J. Smith : : ''Havers Lane/Elizabeth Road ''- 42V - 35 Waxwings in trees outside new chipshop Havers Lane/Elizabeth Road and into Benhhoks Way approx 13.30 pm today. A bit flighty though.- Dave Sampson '''10th December' : Primrose Close BS ''- 42Q - Waxwing 19+ in trees in playing field behind end houses. - Steve Butler, Tony Moverley, Mike Harris, Greame J. Smith, Mick East : Primrose Close,BS - 42Q - Redpoll, same place, David Arch, Keith Watts : Primrose Close, BS - 42Q - Common Snipe, same place, Keith Watts '''7th December' : Spellbrook - 41Y - 1 Little Egret flying WSW at dusk - Graeme J. Smith 6th December : Spellbrook - 41Y - 21 Siskin in Alders at entrance to Hayter - Graeme J. Smith 5th December : Pishiobury Park - 41W - Little Egret - 1 rose from the brook between South Brook and Springhall Lane, TreeCreeper - 1 in the usual spot in the NE corner of the park, Stock Dove 3 over - John Slee : SAL (11:45-12:30) - 52K - 3 Little Grebe, 1 Little Egret (S @ 11:45), 3 Mute Swan, 42 Mallard, 50 Teal, 2MM Tufted Duck, 1 Redshank, 1 Coot (only), 7 BH Gull, 12 Common Gull, 3 Herring Gull (S), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Redwing (S), 3 Chaffinch, 1 Reed Bunting - Mike & Anita Harris : Green Belt ''- 41Z - 2 Common Snipe in the 150 meter ditch between TL 481 199 and TL 483 199 between Kent Cres and Barley Hills - Graeme J. Smith : ''Tednambury Roost (15:00-17:00) - 41Y - 3 Little Grebe, 6 Mallard, 2 Water Rail, 1 Pheasant, 4 Common Snipe, 11 BH Gull (S), 2 Common Gull (S), 2 LBB Gull (S), 137 Wood Pigeon (SW), 2 Fieldfare (in), 1 Meadow Pipit (in), 28 Magpie (in), 3 Yellowhammer (in), 4 Reed Bunting (in) - Mike Harris 4th December : Town Meads 09:00-13:00 42W - Siskin 40+, Long-tailed Tit 25+ Blue Tit, Great Tit, Coal Tit,(Flock), Goldfinch 10, Kingfisher, Kestral, redwing, Fieldfare, Magpie 4, Oystercatcher calling over. - Mick East : SCP (11:00-12:00) -41U - 57 Mallard, 2MM Tufted Duck, 4 Moorhen, 1 Water Rail, 67 BH Gull, 8 Common Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 75 Redwing, 21 Blackbird, 4 Long tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 6 Greenfinch, 10 Goldfinch, 8 Chaffinch, 2 Bullfinch - Mike & Anita Harris : Spellbrook West - 41Y - A high count of the season with 9 Siskin in the Alders at entrance to Hayter - Graeme J. Smith 3rd December : River Stort - A total count of 18 Little Grebes; two groups of 10 and 2 N of Spellbrook lock (42Z) and one group of 6 just S of the lock 42Y - Tony Moverley : Spellbrook Wes''t - 41Y - Tawny Owl Male calling from Southern edge of Cat and Dog place on the West edge of the town - Graeme J. Smith : ''Dane Park, B/S,- 42Q - Male Blackcap feeding - Chris Swan 2nd December : Farnham - Upwick Road - Fieldfare, Redwing, Bullfinch - Mick East : ''SAL'' - 52K - Jack Snipe - Birdguides : Little Hadham area - 1 Chiffchaff!! footpath from Chapel Lane, Bbullfinches on each day. largest party of 5 at Westland Green, 20+ Skylarks in set aside field south of the village - Jono Forgham : Sacombe Ash Lane - - Woodcock flushed from side of road at lunchtime - Gr'aeme J. Smith' : Dane Park, B/S ''- 42Q - Female Blackcap feeding on small Cotoneaster berries - Chris Swan '''1st December ' : Farnham - Upwick Road - Common Buzzard, Fieldfare 50+ - Mick East : Little Hadham Area - 1 Sparrowhawk - Jono Forgham 30th November : Grange Paddocks - 42W - Siskin (estimated c.25) in the alders between Grange Paddocks and Cannons Mill Lane Crossing to the north. Plenty of Goldfinch too - Tony Moverley : Little Hadham Area - 1 Common Snipe, 2 Lapwings over, 1 Common Buzzard - Jono Forgham 29th November : Ugley -52D - 0815, Golden Plover, 30/40 Golden Plover in one group in stubble/seeded fields between Houghtey Wood and Orford house today - Ken Rands : Farnham Road - 42R - Golden Plover 35c on field, Fieldfare large numbers on berries - Mick East 28th November: : Bishop's Stortford - 42V - Common Gull 31+ loafing on Silverleys playing fields - Chris Swan : Pishiobury Park - 41W - Coal Tit, Siskin overhead, Nuthatch calling, Yellowhammer, GSW, Bullfinch, - a few around Chaffinch, Jay, Snipe - 1 by the river - John Slee : Ugley ''- 52D - Golden Plover 0 8.30 - 10.30 c.45 Golden Plover in stubble/undersown field tween Houghtey Wood and Orford House. Wagtails gone. Bull, Chaff and Gold finches in numbers active in Pennington Lane. 2 buzzard over Broom Wood near Chequers - Ken Rands : ''Southern Country Park (12:45-13:45) - M Tufted Duck (on his ever decreasing circle of open water!), 2 Lapwing (1NW, 1in field east of park), 4 Common Gull, 1 Meadow Pipit, 21 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 20 Blackbird, 4 Long tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 4 Greenfinch, 20 Goldfinch, 5 Siskin, 9 Chaffinch, 6 Bullfinch - Mike & Anita Harris 27th Nov ember : River Stort - A total of 16 Little Grebe counted; a group of 6 just S of Spellbrook Lock & two groups of 6 and 4 N of the lock - Tony Moverley : Ugley - 52D - Pied Wagtail 100+ In seeded fields adjacent to Houghty Wood, also 3 Lapwing - Ken Rands : River Stort - Little Grebe 16, 6 just S of Spellbrook Lock & two groups of 6 and 4 N of the lock. Also of note were 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Heron and a party of 13 Long-tailed Tits. First garden Siskin of the season seen this morning on our niger seed feeder. - Tony Moverley : Bentfield End. Stansted - Waxwing 6 Seen on tall tree and feeding on red berries at 13-30 near duckpond TL505254 - Jeff Murdoch : Southern Country Park (10:30-11:30) - 41U - 1M Tufted Duck, 1 Kestrel, 6 Lapwing (field East of park), 2 Common Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 25 Redwing, 40+ Blackbird, 2 Jay, 25 Goldfinch, 7 Siskin, 3 Chaffinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 Bullfinch - Mike & Anita Harris : Town Meads(09:00-10:30) - 42V - Siskin 40+ nr Castle Mount, Kingfisher, Kestral, Redwing - Mick East 25th Novembe'r : ''Ash Valley Golf course - TL42F - 40+ siskins in alders behind the 6th tee. Been present on and off since Saturday at least - Jono Forgham '''24th November : Spellbrook- 41Y - Male Peregrine flying west over A1184 at 1.20 p.m. - Chris Swan 15th November : ''Allen's Green'' ' - 41N - Allen's Green at least 12 Rooks nests, each with a bird standing : '''Trims Green''- 41T - Morris Farm 20 Chaffinch, Tharbies 20 Fieldfare, 2 Mute Swan, Moorhen, Woodpigeon, : Laminarc ''300-400 finch outlined in flight into sun, 20 Stock Dove : ''Gangies Hill 41M 3 Kestrel, two groups of 7 Red-legged Partridge, Redwing, Starling - David Arch : High Wych - 41S - Brambling 1 Female in my back garden today .- Laurence Drummond : Spellbrook (west) -'' 41Y - 1 singing Mistle Thrush our first singer in a while, 3 Bullfinch, 1 Kingfisher fishing the brook and 2 Adult Mute Swan over SW are both very few and far between but were eclipsed by 3 SHOVELLER over West, a site first for me in just over 8 years. : ''Henley Herne Spring footpath - 41U - 3 BRAMBLING, 1 Male Sparrowhawk on the hunt, 90+ Fieldfare, c.40 Goldfinch glued to the perimiter of the empty fishing lake between Thorley Church and Trims Green, 37(+) Linnet, 26 Redwing, 22 Blackbird, 21 Chaffinch, 16 Skylark, 13 Yellowhammer, c.10 Meadow Pipit, 5(6) Bullfinch, 3 BRAMBLING incredibly at the same spot as last weeks loner and 1 Male Sparrowhawk briefly causing mayhem. : Field SW of Thorley Church/Hadham Engineering - 41U - 22 Lapwing resting on field put up by dog/walker, Kestrel only a handful of House Sparrow, Chaffinch and Pied Wagtail at the 'Seed Store' but always worth checking. Mistle Thrush singing from Church Grounds and 6 Songthrush flushed from the pond in the carpark. : Southern Country Park ''- 41U - Water Rail, only 1 Common Gull amongst the Black-headed Gull but no sign of the resident drake tufted duck or the 2 mute swan last seen here the other day. : ''Harvest Moon pub carpark - - Male Sparrowhawk trying very hard to catch a Great Tit : Honeysuckle Close - 42Q - A probable home tick with a Coal Tit on the garden feeders - Graeme J. Smith : Bishop's Stortford -41Z -male Brambling (Thorley Park Road, B/S) this morning - Tony Moverley 14th November : Southern Country Park (11:00-12:00) - 41U - 1 Kestrel, 1 GS Woodpecker, 40 Redwing (18, 7, 8, 7), 10+ Blackbird, 4 Chaffinch, 16 Goldfinch, 8 Siskin (feeding on the Alders near the leylandi, between the carpark and the playground) - Mike & Anita Harris : Birchanger Wood - 52B - Great Tit, Blue Tit, Coal Tit, Marsh Tit, Robin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Jay, Magpie, Long-tailed Tit, Blackbird - Mick East 13th November : Sawbridgeworth Marsh Roost ''(15:30-16:45) - 41X - 4 Canada Goose (N), 5 Mallard, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk (into Spill Timbers Wood), 8 Pheasant (in), 1 Water Rail, 38 Golden Plover (E in V formation), 2 Common Snipe, 37 BH Gull (S), 1 Common Gull (S), 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 GS Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, 125 Wood Pigeon (into Fox Earth Wood), 9 Meadow Pipit (in), 41 Redwing (in), 5 Blackbird (in), 3 Magpie (in), 17 Jackdaw (13S, 4NW), 1 Rook (blogging), 3 Starling (NE), 2 Chaffinch, 9 Greenfinch (in), 10 Reed Bunting (in - very poor total?) - Mike Harris '''12th November' : Henley Herne Spring Footpath ''- 41U - Brambling with chaffinch in bushes between Trims green and Thorley Church TL475182 : ''Thorley Church - 41U - 19 Lapwing 200m SW of Thorley Church TL478185 - Graeme J. Smith : Hatfield Forest - 52K - Tawny Owl calling near office block at 7.30 p.m. - Chris Swan 10th November : Bozen Green - 42D - Yellowhammer 250+ on field - Mick East : [[Trimms/Allen's Green|''Trims Green]] 15:45 - 41T - Golden Plover 42 - Graeme J. Smith '''8th November' : Patmore Heath - 42M - Sparrowhawk female, into kitchen window, again. Great Tits reduced by 1 - Mick East 7th November : Tednambury Roost (15:50-17:10) -41Y - 3 Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 19 Canada Goose (N), 16 Mallard, 3 Water Rail, 3 Pheasant (in), 2 Common Snipe (in), 26 BH Gull (SSW), 2 Stock Dove (S), 27 Meadow Pipit (in), 7 Redwing (in), 2 Fieldfare (in), 3 Blackbird (in), 297 Starling (105N, 192 in), 2 Jay, 32 Magpie (in), 1 Goldfinch (S), 1 Chaffinch (in), 3 Reed Bunting (in), 21 Yellowhammer (in) - Mike Harris 3rd November : High Wych Baker's Farm - 41S - Black Redstart Femal/imm type on buildings at Bakers farm this morning - Laurence Drummonnd : Farham -Upwick Road - 42S - Redwing 150+ : Upwick Wood 41M Common Buzzard - Mick East